


Surviving a Monster Girl Apocalypse

by MargarineLobster



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargarineLobster/pseuds/MargarineLobster
Summary: This story is a journal of a teenager surviving the monster girl apocalypse with his friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1

Ok, so this is day 1 I guess, of surviving the monster girl apocalypse. As of now, my friends and I are holed up in a dollar store, and I'm writing in this diary in case I get killed or captured, or in case this apocalypse ends and I can profit off it to fix my life. So, I'm basically gonna write an update of the day if the day has something happen. So let me explain who I am before I write about this shit. My name is Bruce Folger, I'm 15, and this was my life before shit happened. I lived in a small town in Alberta for 9 years, had my parents divorced, moved to another town till I was 11, then moved again to another town till now. I'm kind of a joking, quiet, friendly asshole, who likes doing dangerous shit, and doesn't care about most things. I grew up hunting and fishing, loving nature, loving video games and stuff. I also went kinda paranoid when I was 12, due to watching horror videos, which made me carry a small knife wherever I went.  
  
So anyways, today was September 12th, Thursday, and my first year of high school. A few days ago, the news was talking about people seeing monsters and stuff, and there were even videos and photos, the only problem with them was that they were at night, and the figures were hiding or running away. I would've just written it off as fake news if it weren't for the fact that most news sources were talking about it, and the sightings were everywhere, North America, South America, Europe, you get the point. So I was like "This might be real.". So I was extra paranoid and was carrying my knife on me more, and was thinking about what to do if the apocalypse broke out because of it. Well, today my mom was at work, and we had just finished getting off the school bus and 4 of my friends decided to hang out. In order from tallest to shortest, there was Easton, Gannon, Conner, Me, and Kynan. Easton was a joking, funny, witty, athletic type of guy who was good at insulting people. Gannon was a calm, sociable, smart guy. Conner was clever and good with insults. But other than that, he was kinda basic, but who gives a shit. He was also my best friend, we spent a lot of time together. And Kynan was kinda like me, only less serious, less of an asshole, and a bit more smarter. Usually, when we're a big group we just walk around town, talking about things like video games, smash or pass, movies, food, family, shit like that.  
  
We were walking down an alley surrounded by house fencing. We were halfway through when we heard sirens in the distance. We chalked it up to a break in or something. We reached the end of the alley, and I was at the back of the group when I heard footsteps. I turned my head around and saw something that made me say "What the fuck." Everyone turned to look at me and saw what I was looking at. I was looking at these girls who were in military esque uniforms. That wasn't what made me freeze in confusion and fear. They had pig ears on their head, and the leader had what appeared to be a boar skull on their head. The leader said something like "On your knees, hands in the air!". I'm not sure what she said after that because we all ran and turned the corner while being shot at. We didn't get hit, but we were a 5 minute walk away from my house which was the closest. We ran through a nearby gate into a backyard. I slammed it shut, and pushed some nearby stuff to block it. We all stepped back as they started to kick down the fucking thing. We had 2 options, break the house's back door open and leave through the front door, or climb some furniture over the fence into the next yard. We chose the second option.  
  
We entered the next yard, ran through their gate, and sprinted down the street for a couple of minutes. We reached the public school which was a block away from my house, only to see something that seemed impossible. The street had multiple portals set up all over the place, about 4-5 square meters in size. Coming out of the portals were those things from earlier, and these girls with wings and scorpion like tails with a thorn covered bulb at the end. There were even fucking elves. They were all wearing the same uniforms as the ones earlier, all of them were women, and for some reason, the scorpion tailed ones had no guns. We turned around and took a 10 minute detour to get to my house. When we got there, the door was open, but no one was inside, so we entered and started to pack stuff up and talk about what happened. I don't really know what was said by my friends, I was too busy packing up food, water bottles, cooking supplies, and stuff for survival like sleeping bags, matches, fire starters, flashlights, stuff like that. I couldn't find the gun safe key which meant I couldn't grab the guns which was a bitch and half. So I had to use other stuff around the house. Easton had an axe, Gannon had a butcher's knife, Conner had a bat, and Kynan had a homemade spear that was about 2 meters long. I armed myself with my machete, which was dull and had a chip in it, and my weak ass bow, which probably couldn't even kill a rabbit, but hey, at least it's better than no bow. So I made this weak armour out of duct tape, cardboard, and some junk like paint can lids and leftover floor tiles. It was shit, but at the very least you wouldn't get messed up from being stabbed.  
  
So we headed out on foot to this dollar store attached to a grocery store, that had gas stations near it, which was a 20 minute walk away, and it was kind of out of town, which meant we could stay for probably a day, and get some supplies. This was the most terrifying moment in my life, walking through streets, while monsters were about with ill intent, while you could hear gunshots and people screaming, which made us all not speak a word the whole trip out of town. At one point we hid in a backyard and heard a man running down the street. We looked through the cracks in the fence to see him get gunned down. Only, he didn't die. Some elves saw and shot him with what turned out to be tranq darts. We saw them walk up to him and start arguing about who shot him first and who gets to keep him. After some time they saw another guy and chased after him.  
  
We got out of town and made it to the dollar store. It was 4:30 at this point, and no one was around. There was an odd dart or 2 on the ground, and we even saw a car that had crashed into another car. Thankfully no one was dead, but they were probably captured. We entered the dollar store, turned off the lights, and grabbed some stuff to help us. We hung out in the storage room so no one could see us through the big fucking window at the front of the store. It must've been 30 minutes before someone spoke. Easton said "What are we gonna do?" and no one responded for a bit. At the time we were thinking about our family and friends and not much about the future. We came up with 2 plans. Plan 1 was to go to Nunavut and start life in cold isolation. Plan 2 was to hide in the deep forests.  
  
We didn't know which was safer and easier. Every once in a while I would check my phone for news about everything and I learned some stuff. The first thing I learned was that the monsters were based on something called "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" which was this book about sexual monsters and shit. So that was something. The second thing I learned is we don't have to worry about dying, we just have to worry about getting brutally raped by monsters. I joked with my friends and said "Hey, maybe we have a shot at losing our virginities.". This got some of them to laugh. The third thing I learned was the military bases were facing heavy fire from the monsters, or mamono. The fourth thing I learned was if you play 5 finger fillet without getting cut, your friends will be impressed, and cut themselves trying to match you. So here I am now, sitting around writing on guard duty while my friends sleep. I hope things get better. At Least I don't have to endure hell at highschool anymore. No one is picking up my calls so I'm worrying. I hope my parents are safe, and I especially hope my brother is safe. My shift is over so I'm gonna have a nap. See ya.


	2. Day 2

Well, this day 2 was shit. I woke up sometime after going to sleep and couldn't fall asleep again, so I talked with Kynan who was on guard duty. He was mostly worried about the military, which makes sense because he wanted to join them when he was older, and if our military falls, we are screwed. It was about 5 in the morning when we saw lights coming down the road. We hid and watched them. Eventually, they stopped and turned off about 100 yards away, revealing some sort of military vehicle. We watched a dozen or so monsters come out and line up as one of them, probably the leader walked around them. My guess was it was telling them a plan of sorts. We couldn't figure out what type of monster they were because the only thing illuminating them was the gas station's weak light, so all we saw were silhouettes of them.  
  
That's when they crouched down and started to slowly approach the store. I told Kynan to keep an eye on them as I went to get everyone else. When I was telling everyone to grab their stuff I heard Kynan scream so I ran out of the storage room. Kynan was hiding behind the cashier counter while thorns were flying at him. They were the scorpion tailed ones, which were also called "Manticores" apparently, and they were shooting thorns out of their tails, which made me fear what would happen if you got hit by one. I got an idea though, I grabbed a couple of cap guns off a shelf and started to shoot them while running around.  
  
Surprisingly it worked and they stopped shooting at Kynan as they ran for cover, so Kynan made a bolt to the storage room with me until he fell over from one of the thorns hitting him in the back. We left the store, grabbing some random car keys that probably belonged to an employee. Then we had a new problem, we had to find a car, in the parking lot, which currently had soldiers, that could shoot thorns from their tails, with enough force to knock someone down. So we snuck around the store and started to crawl away.  
  
The whole time we were crawling the soldiers were walking around saying stuff like "Come out and I'll make it more fun for you." or "When I find you, I'm gonna enjoy what comes next." Sometimes they would even jokingly say "Found ya" or "So that's where you are." Which scared the shit out of me, even though they didn’t actually know where we were. There were 20-30 cars in the parking lot, so we didn't know which one the keys worked with, which meant the only way to know was to press the unlock button, which would cause them to secure the car from the noise. We crawled into the ditch next to the road to think about what to do next.  
  
After some time we came up with the plan to grab some jerry cans from the gas station and blow them up to distract them and damage their car. It was my plan so I got the honour of getting them. I crawled to the gas station, got some jerry cans, placed them around, and led a trail of gas to each of them. When I pulled out my lighter to light the trail, I said a prayer that I wont get caught and fucked up, literally. When the cans exploded all of them started running towards the explosion which gave my friends time to press the unlock button. We saw the car the keys unlocked, which turned out to be a land rover. I looked back to see the soldiers standing in the light of the fire staring at us drive away, and based off of what little detail I could see in their faces, I could tell they were pissed.  
  
This shit is awful. After a couple of minutes of driving, Kynan started acting fucking weird and we had to tie him up. We must've drove for 30 minutes before we hit another town. It was smaller than most towns and we stopped at a pharmacy for stuff to help Kynan. I didn't know what half the stuff was or what they did, so we just grabbed Tylenol, bandages, disinfectants, stuff like that. We would have grabbed more but we got chased out by the very thing Hercules fought, a minotaur. I didn't know that a greek myth could manifest itself as a sex hungry woman who wants to capture men to bring to some other dimension, but hey, that's life.  
  
Eventually we found ourselves taking shelter at a pool, being the fact that it seemed like the last place to be double checked by the monsters. I made us up some fucking gourmet food, ramen, the college special. I hope this shit ends soon, I hope, but I know that it won't. As long as I got my friends, I'll be good. I'd give it about a month before this shits over. How far can you get with tranq guns, right? But then again, they are literally monsters with strength, intelligence, speed, and fucking magic. We got no wifi, so I can't learn more about the shit happening, and I still can't make any calls. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, the day's over, hopefully things will get better by tomorrow.


	3. Day 3

Today was good, or at the very least better than the last 2. We got a full night’s rest, which was great. Kynan has stopped acting weird, which is good for him. We had ourselves breakfast, and on the way out, we busted open a vending machine and took some candy from it. I never thought chocolate would make me feel so happy. We decided to search the town for better weapons, and we hit the jackpot. We found what looked like a war was fought, blood was on the ground, bullet shells littered the place, and an abandoned police car was sitting there so it speaks for itself. We grabbed the keys and popped open the trunk and inside it was a mother fucking beautiful, pristine, Mossberg shotgun. I've never been so happy to see a gun or take from the police.  
  
We decided since the town was pretty much abandoned and it has everything we need, we'd set up shop and board up the pool. We may be a bit too cocky, but when our luck is like this, why the fuck not. We got some shit from a store to modify the pool and make it safer and more comfortable to live in. Since we had more access to supplies, I was able to make the homemade junk armour better, but at the cost of it being heavier. While we were doing all this, we were talking, singing, fucking around, you know. It was fucking great after all this shit we went through.  
  
I also took a router from a house and plugged it in, so we have wifi now. From what I learned, the military was sent to cities and towns to try and evacuate citizens. I hope that they show up in our town soon. I read a bit more about the monsters, and it seems that this type of silver exists that is used to make non-lethal weapons or something. Maybe they use tranqs instead of silver bullets because they're cheaper or something.  
  
I also read about their world leader called “The Demon Lord” or something like that. Apparently, she has some daughters, and I don't know if they declared the war, or if it was the Demon Lord. If they have to come to our world for men then that means the men are either gone or taken in their world. If they win the war, I wonder if they will abandon our world or move monsters into it. I also wonder if they will ever use lethal ammo, or bring things like tanks and planes into our world. I hope my family and other friends are doing alright. That's all I can do right now, hope. That's all for today, I hope this luck lasts.


	4. Day 4

Fuck this god damn mother fucking day. We all woke up to gunshots and tear gas. I could barely look outside to see what was happening and it was a fucking army of them, probably 20-40 of them. They were shooting tear gas inside while Easton was popping shots at them. I got up, grabbed my bag and ran. I ran to a fucking exit calling for my friends and holding the exit door open. I couldn’t see that well, and all I could hear was yelling, gunshots, and tear gas canisters making a hissing noise. After about 30 seconds I assumed all my friends were outside and I slammed the door shut and we all took off towards the nearby house, ran into the backyard, and hid underneath the deck.  
  
I pulled out a bottle of water and started pouring it down my face so I could see a bit better. That's when I realized something fucking awful. Kynan was missing. I left the hiding spot and looked through the fence to see them storm the pool and pull out Kynan, who they fucking cuffed and drove off with. Those mother fucking pieces of shit, as soon as I get the chance, I'll fucking torture them to death. We only managed to bring 2 bags with us, and left our spare shotgun ammo, leaving us with 2 shells. I don't know what the fuck we did to deserve this goddamn shit.  
  
I had the car keys, but they were slashing all the tires of any car in the parking lot. We were all pissed off and sad about what just happened, and we still fucking are. I remember thinking, "How in the fuck could this get worse.". That was when we saw this black werewolf looking thing with flames emanating off of it slowly following a trail to where we were. We hopped some fences and we were about to go into a house to see if they have car keys when we heard a howl, and my fucking soul turned into a fucking cube of ice. I turned around to see the 7 foot tall werewolf staring at us over the fence. And that fucking bitch was smiling a smile that said "Hell yeah". By the time I pushed a table against the back door she broke down the fence and started to slowly walk forward like we were food to play with.  
  
We found the keys hanging on a wall near the front door, and ran outside to start the car. When my friends were starting it up, Easton was grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air by that bitch. And Easton is 6 foot 4, he is a tall guy, but that seemed like nothing compared to the bitch. I grabbed the shotgun and shot her in the only place I could, which was her leg, which made her fall over and drop Easton. I pulled Easton into the car as the other monster came running up to us, and before we drove off I stared at the bitch, and smiled the most hatred filled, shit eating grin. We drove off but it must've been only 5 minutes before the car stopped because the tires were shot up. Then the only fucking good thing of the day happened. When one of the armoured vehicles rolled up I had my friend be out in the open with their hands in the air, while I hid behind the car. The monsters stepped out to detain them, and I ran up and pressed the gun into one of their backs. A few orders later and they gave us the vehicle and we drove off with the other ones in hot pursuit.  
  
Eventually, we reached this bridge that was over a river, and we had 2 options, keep on driving or jump off and hope you don't fucking drown. I didn't even think about this or talk with the group. I just stopped the car, grabbed my bag, and ran to the side and jumped off the bridge. After I hit the water I regretted doing it. First, my legs hurt like shit. Second, the water was fast as shit and was hard to keep myself above water. Third, the water was cold as shit. Fourth, my friends jumped off as well and they had to experience it. I was in that river for around 10 minutes trying to swim to shore. When I got out I had to run along the river waiting for my friends to swim over. After about another 10 minutes they got out. We were cold, in pain, sad, pissed, and exhausted. At the very least we escaped and were in the woods. Sucks that we lost our fucking survival supplies at the pool. We lost all our armour from taking it to avoid drowning, we lost all our weapons except for the ones in my backpack, leaving us only my dull machete, knives, and a hatchet. We stopped for a 15 minute breather before we continued moving.  
  
Eventually, we all started arguing over everything, from whose idea it was to stay at the pool, to why didn't we go back for Kynan, to why we didn’t grab the bags, to why didn't I shoot that bitch in the head instead of the leg. I was even criticized for wasting my time writing in this, even though I do this when nothing is going on. We walked for about 30 minutes before we set up camp. After multiple failed attempts at making a fire, we got one started which made us all a little "happier". We just cooked some food up and ignored each other. Even fucking Gannon, one of the nicest most cheerful people I've known, was fucking pissed off. I don't even know what the fuck we're gonna do. We don't have our supplies needed, I lost my friend I've known for 4 years, and we might have fuckers heading their way through the woods to get us. Like fucking christ, we couldn’t even defend ourselves properly, because our melee weapons would be useless against that many of them, and the shotgun wasn’t ranged enough, let alone have enough ammo. Fuck this, goddamn bullshit. I don't know what to do anymore. Fuck.


	5. Day 5

Round and round and round we go, when will fuck shit stop, nobody knows. I'm going fucking insane my god, I need some help. Well, anyways, we discussed how since we're in the woods, all we have to do is set up shop somewhere near the river for fish and water. But first, we need the right supplies. Right now, once breakfast is finished, we will only have 2 days of food, so we need to leave the woods, go to a town, and get supplies. But the problem is everyone’s kinda fucked up over Kynan, and I don’t know who would want to do a possible mission where we could get fucked up. We just need 2 important things. A pot to boil water, and a bow to hunt with. With that food and water is settled then we got to just, you know, be comfortable and survive. Guns would also be useful, but from what I’ve seen and known, my friends won’t be able to shoot for shit. Hell, they didn’t realize the spread of a shotgun when I shot that bitch.  
  
Ok, it’s been about 30 minutes, and Conner and I are going to head into town. Conner is the only one that is willing to do this, partly because we need the supplies, but mostly because he doesn’t want me to do this alone. We aren’t bringing the machete or hatchet with us because if we get captured that’ll leave everyone else without 2 important tools. Instead are heading out with one empty backpack, a couple of knives, and some half-assed armour which is just some tree bark we tied to ourselves. There was this town we drove past yesterday when being chased so we’re just gonna walk in the general direction until we come across it.  
  
We're back, and it surprisingly wasn't bad, except for the fact my legs hurt like shit, and my chest hurts, and other things that were quite bad. We reached the town which was bigger than most other towns. This meant that it would have some good shit for us. But it also meant that the monsters would set up camp there. There were tents set up in the streets and parking lots with cots and shit, with monsters sitting around, cooking up food, and talking with each other. That isn't fair. Here we are, 4 teens living in the woods, fearing for our lives, while the very problem gets to live in comfort and safety. I also think that these were the same monsters that chased us yesterday. Fuck them.  
  
There was this outdoorsman store that had a couple of camps in the parking lot, and I thought that a store like that would have some good stuff. Since they didn’t know we were there and could look at them, I can safely say they are weird. Some are 5 feet tall, some are 8 feet tall, some have wings, fur, horns, tails, paws instead of hands, and other stuff. Now that I'm starting to realize exactly what we're dealing with, I can kiss any possibility of our world winning this war goodbye. We watched the way they moved around in between guard duties and waited for our shot. We would have to sneak in through the front door by moving from car to car when no one was looking. After a terrifying 10 minutes, we made it. We had a close call when this red one stumbled into a truck we were hiding behind and spilt her drink on the ground, thank god she was drunk otherwise we would've been spotted.  
  
When we made it into the store it was the best goddamn feeling. We were home free in a way. We grabbed the shit we came for, and some other goodies like tents, sleeping bags, and camping food. We also found the keys to the guns and we grabbed a gun for each of us. We were gonna leave through the back exit when we realized something. We had to carry all this camping supplies, a bow, and 4 guns for a couple of hours across rough terrain when we could also get chased and have to drop it all anyway. So I carried a 22. Chipmunk and a 12 gauge semi auto shotgun which I sawed parts off of, while Conner carried the bow and the majority of the other supplies. We also had to leave tents, sleeping bags, and other stuff that was good, but not necessarily needed. We left the emergency exit at the back and started making our way out when the guard shift change happened.  
  
We checked a nearby tent which seemed to be some kind of medical ward and snuck into it since the patients were asleep. That was when I met an old friend, the bitch I shot in the leg. We were waiting in there for an opportunity to leave when we heard someone approach, so we ducked and hid under a cot. The person was some kind of nurse that was a black colour who looked to be made out of some sort of slime. She was walking around checking on the patients when she reached the one we were sleeping under. Thank Jesus that she didn't notice us. She left and we saw an opportunity to leave, but that was when the worst thing, the absolute worst thing you could possibly hear in this situation was said, in the most mockingly venomous tone "Hello again." I turned around to see the bitch staring at me with a smile, not the one she had before, but an evil, hatred filled smile. I damn near pulled out my gun and shot myself to not deal with the fear, but I stopped thinking that when she howled which made the situation even worse because all the patients woke up and stared at us. Conner and I tore through the tent opening and ran.  
  
We reached an alleyway, which meant that we were about 6 blocks away from the trees. We were halfway through when I heard footsteps and turned around to see an elf before she tackled me down. Conner tried to help but another one showed up and started chasing him. The elf and I were rolling around and throwing punches at each other for about 20 seconds and it seemed like she was gonna win so I did something I’m not really proud of. I grabbed her head and bit off her ear. She let go of me which gave me a chance to move. I got up and ran to find Conner while other monsters quickly approached while the elf sat there holding her ear and screaming. I found Conner rolling around on the ground with the other elf. It looked like he stabbed a small pocket knife into her hip, so I ran up and pushed it in deeper which made her let goof Conner. I picked him up and ran in a straight beeline towards the trees. During this time I was trying to pull out the shotgun which was stuck on something. When I got it out I did a 180 and fired 3 of the 5 shots in the general direction of the monster chasing us. The distance between us made the buckshot kinda useless against them, especially since they had kevlar, but it caused some of them to move to cover. I turned around and continued running. We charged through the treeline and did zig zags in random directions, which made Conner and I split up. After some time I stopped for a breather and hid. After about 5 minutes I didn’t hear anything. I wasn’t sure if they gave up, or if they set a trap, or were just focused on getting Conner for some reason. Eventually, I got up to go look for Conner. Big mistake.  
  
Almost as soon as I did I heard a "Get him" as this girl with bear ears and hevay looking armour charged at me. I shot the last shells which made her stumble and then I ran off again. After a long chase where I got cut up my branches and bruised from falls, I managed to lose the monsters chasing me. I found Conners bag and feared the worst until I heard him say my name. He was hiding in a tree. When we came back to our camp we looked and felt like shit. We were covered in cuts and bruises, especially my face from my fight, and our bags and armour were riddled with darts from being shot at. Everyone was shocked that I bit off someone's ear, and I don’t blame them.  
  
I know for a fact that after everything I went through today, I'm gonna have the best goddamn sleep of my life. I might have to make some runs back into town to use wifi to learn news on anything new, but that's only gonna be on rare occasions. I don’t think we are gonna hold our own that well in a fight because our guns aren’t gonna be the best against there’s, and my ass was gonna get fucked up pretty bad if I didn’t play dirty. Well, at least we got some sort of home. We're in the woods, and we have enough supplies to last us for a while, and we have each other. I kinda feel bad for biting off that one elves ear, but I had no other choice. Aight, I'm going to bed.


	6. Day 18

Jesus, it has been awhile since I wrote in this. Well, it's October now, so Thanksgiving is coming up. Not much has happened which can be taken as a good thing. We have mostly just been in the woods, hunting, fishing, talking with each other, and no monsters have shown up at our camp so I’d say we’re pretty well hidden. I've only been to town about 4 times since I last wrote in this, and it was to hear the news. All of the places that weren’t the most prepared for war ended up being taken during the first week of this shit, which means there's a bunch of big ass monster military camps set up everywhere. Because of this, some bombing has happened in provinces that were deemed lost causes. I don’t think our province got bombed because we didn’t hear shit and I’ve seen no craters anywhere, so there is hope for us, like our province rising up and taken back control, or some sort of military rescue, or maybe the monsters stopped whoever was doing the bombing.  
  
I tried to teach my friends how to shoot better, but the only one who was willing to try it was Conner. Hunting is left to Conner and I, and everything else is work we all do, like cleaning up the camp, fetching water, collecting wood, standing guard, tending the fire, shit like that. I taught my friends how to skin animals, which they do a standable job with, as long as we don’t need a use for the animal skins. I also tried to teach them how to fish, but it was kinda useless because we have yet to catch a single fish out of the river.  
  
Conner shot his first animal which was a rabbit, and Gannon is still the most cheerful out of us here, which I guess is nice to see someone doing ok. As for Easton, he has been kinda like me. Quiet, doing things on his own, and emotionless in a way. I talked with him to see what was wrong because for him to act like that, it's unusual. What he told me brought me down because it hasn't been something I've focused on in a while. He said "We had to abandon my family and friends because of the shit happening in order to not be fucked up. My family and future is gone, and honestly, I don't want to do this anymore." I responded to Easton after hearing that with "I understand how you feel, you, me, and everyone else have lost almost everything. But even if your friends and family didn't manage to escape, you can still survive for them, and give them peace of mind that you're free." He agreed with me on that and went back to doing his own thing.  
  
I have a little hope that my dad and brother are safe, because they had a bunch of guns at their house, and they would've been home from work and school when shit started going down, so they might've packed up and left. My mom, on the other hand, would’ve still been at work. And from what I've read on what they do to women, I hope she died and is spared from all this. I don't know which is better, being captured by the monsters or being dead.  
  
I learned what that bitch I shot was a “Hellhound”, which I thought was this multi headed dog covered in lava, which is not what she is, but then again, she isn’t from my universe. So now she earned the new nickname "Hell Bitch" because she is a female dog, and I think it describes her personality. I still can't forget her terrifying smiles, they unnerve me. I wonder what Kynan is doing right now, probably something fucked up. Hopefully not. I was planning on shooting a grouse for thanksgiving, and it got me wondering, do the monsters celebrate the holidays we do, and if so, is their thanksgiving in October or November?  
  
I remember how ecstatic my friends were when I came back from town with some music on my phone. It really made things better, and I might go back to get my phone charged up. Sometimes the smaller things make a bad situation better. With the way things have been going, I'd say it's all pretty good. But I do have a problem with the comfort aspect. We left the supplies that would’ve made things comfortable, which kinda sucks. Also, we are stuck in the woods, and most of the time we are sitting in silence, or doing work. At least we are free, not many people can say that. Anyways, I’m gonna go look for a grouse.


	7. Day 35

Today was, kinda shit. We were all sitting around doing our own thing when Easton noticed something which made him grab a gun. We all looked at what he saw which turned out to be a small group of monsters. Easton started shooting at them, and so did Conner. Not long after some airmail was sent their way they left. But since my friends cant shoot for fuck, not one of the monsters got hit. It was a small group which didn’t seem too interested in fighting with us, so I think it was a group. We packed our shit and started to head out when a bigger group of them showed up. We couldn’t fight them off or run away, so we did the only thing we could. We started a forest fire to put a barrier between us. I know it was immoral and pretty fucking stupid, but in a life or death situation where the world is already getting bombed, who cares.  
  
Something I noticed during the whole ordeal was that the Hell Bitch was there, and she seemed focused on me. She didn’t approach me because I was armed with a shotgun again, which was fucking great. But, this means that I am being targeted by walking flaming tank, who will most likely fuck my shit up. We walked for a little over 3 hours, during that time we left the woods and walked down a long country road until we reached this farmhouse that appeared abandoned. We smashed the window with a rock and jumped inside. When we were inside we started to look around when this man jumped out and pointed a shotgun at us. He started going off about how we needed to leave or else he would shoot us, and we were telling him that we just went through some shit and needed to fucking rest. After 10 minutes of arguing and pleading he decided to let us stay the night in a small bedroom upstairs, as long as we left early in the morning.  
  
We sat in there talking about what to do and where to go. Our old camp in the woods was alright, but was uncomfortable and restricted us to this small area in the woods. We were free, but kinda trapped in a way. We talked about how we might try to find a strong military base to stay at, or we might head to the B.C. mountains. I hope that the next thing we do works out better than last time.We have wifi in this house and I checked the news. Some provinces, states, and even countries that have weak military power ended up falling already, and are now almost under the monster’s control. Some groups of soldiers in our country are no longer listening to the government’s orders and are forming their own groups where they hide away and survive. The government of Canada is still holding it’s self together, but who knows how much longer, especially with the military going rogue. I don’t know how our neighbour America is doing, but I hope that they are doing well at holding off the monsters so they can come in and help us out later. It also seems that the monsters don’t have, or don’t use tanks, planes, or things like that.  
  
That’s about it for what happened today and what I learned. I noticed a big truck outside in the driveway and I’m gonna try to convince the man to let us take it since he doesn’t seem to want to leave this farm. I also don’t really trust him after he pointed that gun at us, and almost denied 4 teens a place to rest for the night, so I’m gonna stay up and keep watch.


End file.
